


A Delinquent's love

by HeroesHospice



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abduction, Bad Ending, Bondage, Drugs, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesHospice/pseuds/HeroesHospice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji finds himself with a broken heart after Dojima rejects him. But he isn't going to let Dojima go so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession, Rejection

Dojima pressed his back against the chair, his eyes closing as he let out a puff of smoke. He sighed, his head lolling about on his shoulders. It’d been a long day for him and Adachi had forgotten his coffee. Damn did he need a coffee.

“Dojima, sir?” Adachi peeked out from behind him, almost as if he’d known Dojima was thinking about him. “I’ve got you a coffee.”

The officer smiled, puffing out another smoke cloud before sitting up, leaning on his thigh before reaching out for the coffee he was offered. “Thanks, Adachi.” He took a sip and almost gagged. “What’s in this?”

Adachi scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. “Uh... I couldn’t remember how you like your sugar, so...”

He gritted his teeth and frowned, eyebrows following suit. “Nonexistent.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll go get another-” Adachi began, but Dojima cut him off, looking both tired and uninterested.

“Forget it, Adachi.” He stood, pushing his chair away as he turned to walk passed. Dojima left the coffee on his desk as he wouldn’t be drinking it at all. His sweet tooth was nonexistent, just like the amount of sugar he wanted in his drinks. Dojima was going to get his own coffee because Adachi was just stupid beyond all reason.

“Oh, excuse me detective.”

Dojima stopped, blinking at the sight of Kanji Tatsumi in handcuffs, being led into the station by two officers. He had to stop himself at first, most officers and detectives didn’t take too kindly to outside help, even if they worked together. “What happened that you’re bringing him in?”

“D-Dojima!” one of the officers got out, both of them immediately stiffening up at the sight of the man. Both of them had one hand grabbing Kanji’s arm, leading him, no doubt, to one of the interrogation rooms they had. At least, that’s what Kanji figured. He tended to end up here a lot more than he liked, and was starting to get a good feel of the layout of the place. Or, rather, the path to take towards the many interrogation rooms they had. 

Frankly though, he was getting pissed that this was happening, and it took all of his self-control not to try to beat the shit out of these guys...he didn’t need an ACTUAL reason to be arrested, after all.

“Hey, Dojima!” Kanji said, greeting him almost as if this was an everyday conversation. And truth be told, it might as well have been. Going to the police station, for nothing, more or less, was seemingly becoming more and more regular in Kanji’s routine. With the murders happening, it seemed like more and more disturbances were popping out alongside it. And anytime Kanji was in sight, he was automatically a key suspect in whatever crime that was heard. “I was just hanging out in the shopping district when these two idiots show up and-”

“Quiet, you!” One of the officers nearly yelled at him, getting a less-than-subtle glare from Kanji, before turning around to Dojima and answering with “There are reports of teenagers in the area causing trouble to the residents there. We were doing a patrol of the area when we spotted Kanji Tatsumi looking suspicious. It’s true we don’t have any evidence about any of the things he’s done, but he’s definitely involved in this, and we intend to find out how.”

Dojima sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You all seem to forget ‘innocent until proven guilty’ every time you bring him in here.” He glanced at Kanji, noting the way he spoke to him. “I’ll take him from here. I’ll head to an investigation room with him just to make sure, but don’t just pull him off the street unless you’ve got proof that he’s done something.”

At that, Dojima waved his hand, forcefully walking forward and placing a hand on Kanji’s shoulder.

The other cops stepped away, knowing not to mess with Dojima when he was tired, which seemed to be most of the time since those murders started occurring. “Sorry, sir.”

He didn’t reply, simply leading Kanji away from the front door and to an investigation room in the back. Dojima made it a point not to apologize for his co-worker’s misbehaviour until they were out of earshot. He’d do it in the backroom and then he’d force the other officers to do it later.

Respect was important. Keeping it between the police and civilians seemed to slip the mind of everyone except Dojima at times.

He opened the door to the room, holding it open for Kanji to walk on through. “You know the drill.”

Kanji stepped inside, past Dojima. He walked over to the chair, sitting down on it, remembering the first time he was in here. He remembered that he was actually scared that first time...now the fear had disappeared. All that was left was annoyance. Why was he the one that the officers chose to screw around with? He already knew the answer, and didn’t know why he bothered to ask himself.

“Sorry about this.” He stated, shrugging a bit, almost as if it were really nothing...and, really, it kinda was at this point. “I was hanging around the shopping district ‘cause it tends to get hot in my house at night. I didn’t think I’d get arrested for that, though.”

Dojima closed the door behind them, letting out a groan as he sat down opposite Kanji. He watched Kanji as he spoke, waving his hand uninterested in the air. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I didn’t expect that you’d done anything wrong in the first place.” He didn’t tell him, but Kanji always had a tell, and Dojima could see it easily.

“Mind taking these off?” Kanji asked, holding up his handcuffed wrists up to Dojima. He was pretty sure that Dojima knew that he had done nothing wrong. It was just the police’s feelings towards him. Still, though, the detective could uncuff him to make Kanji a bit more comfortable. It was a pain in the ass, and while Kanji could have tried to rip his hands out of them, it didn’t seem like a good idea. ‘Specially in a police station.

He reached down in his pocket, pulling out the cuff key. Dojima didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that their keys could unlock any of the handcuffs, no matter what. The officer leaned forward, sliding the key over to Kanji. “You can do it your self.” He rest his back against the cold metal chair. It wasn’t nearly as comfy as his desk chair.

“I gotta ask.” Dojima stared at Kanji before continuing. “An unrelated topic.” He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, gripping a little of it. “Do you remember anything when you were kidnapped?”

Dojima watched to see if Kanji would lie. “You’d really help me out with anything you could remember. I’ve been sitting over at that desk for a few months and besides some kidnappings in places, there’s no more killings.” He chuckled. “Sorry, it sounded like I was disappointed. It’s a good thing, but all the same... I don’t like putting in so many hours here than I have to.” He said this each time Kanji came in. And without a doubt, he knew what Kanji’s reply would be.

“Hey, Dojima, I...want to tell you something. “

Kanji was holding the key in his hand, working on unlocking the handcuffs, his face showing that he was in deep concentration. He was looking down, the second cuff unlocked and coming off, a red blush starting to spread on his face as he put them on the table in front of him.

Since Kanji didn’t even attempt to lie, Dojima found himself rather taken aback. He was almost sure that the two of them would go as they usually had. Kanji would dance around Dojima’s questions dealing with the big case and Dojima would pretend to believe him until the next time. It didn’t get passed Dojima that Kanji had avoided the question, breaking their regular routine. “Yeah? What is it, Kanji?”

Dojima felt himself get a little excited. Maybe Kanji had remembered something, maybe he hadn’t avoided the question. He rest his elbows on the table, staring at Kanji with an unblinking stare.

“Well..I..uh...”

Kanji reached back, rubbing the back of his head,blushing darkly, his entire body tense, his breathing hard. He swallowed hard, looked up at Dojima, looked down at the table, back up at Dojima, and then resumed his stare down at the table, looking...shy and embarrassed. Definitely different from the Kanji Tatsumi that had attacked a biker gang before.

“Well...I was hoping...you know...I’m kinda...”

He paused here, taking another hard swallow, closing his eyes his entire body tensing up more and more, as if it would take every ounce of strength in his body to propel the words out of him.

“What is it? You can tell me anything.” Dojima couldn’t help himself. This could be a big piece of the case or nothing at all, but Dojima couldn’t let those thoughts get through. He needed to have hope that this killer wasn’t out of his reach. That this killer-

“I love you.”

Dojima’s eyes widened, looking at Kanji like he’d misheard what the boy had said. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again, but still unsure how to react. “You... love me?”

Somehow, in an odd and almost not clear way at all, it suddenly made sense to Dojima. Whenever Kanji would come in with his escort, Dojima would always be there to pull him out of trouble, protect him, he was like the father figure Kanji never had. As such, he had to let him down easy. He had to be delicate with how he replied.

“I don’t love you.” He mentally slapped his forehead. It had come out so blunt. “I mean... I’m in my forties and you’re a young boy. I’ve got a little girl and I’m old enough to be your old man.” Dojima wondered why, when it came to emotionally critical situations, he bit the big one. “I’ve got a daughter and I’m straight. So... sorry.”

Dojima pushed himself to stand, rubbing his eyes again. “Maybe you should go home, Kanji. I’ll write you a pass so that another officer won’t pull you back in here on your way back.”

“Oh....I see...” Kanji said, his voice definitely showing his disappointment...though ‘Disappointment’ was a really gentle way of describing how he felt right now. An understatement, really. Kanji could feel his heart sink...sinking worse than the fucking Titanic. He didn’t know why he hurt so bad, really...truth was, he didn’t exactly expect Dojima to say “I love you.” back to him. He had figured this would happen...so why was it so painful?

“Y-Yeah...I guess I’ll head on home then..” he said as he moved to stand up as well. Things were heavy...awkward. It was to be expected, no matter how gentle Dojima would have let Kanji down...though ‘gentle’ was definitely something that Dojima’s rejection lacked.

“I...I’ll see ya around, then.” He said, heading towards the door, moving to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“Wait!” Dojima reached his hand out, putting his hand on Kanji’s shoulder.

Kanji stopped, every muscle in his body tense. He waited for Dojima to say something, his heart already running wild with imagination, with fantasy, with hope that Dojima would tell him that he really loved him, that he’d be willing to try, that--

He gestured to his desk. “I’ve gotta write you that pass so that you don’t get pulled back in here too soon.” Dojima pushed passed Kanji and headed toward his desk.

\--oh, fuck everything.

“Y-Yeah...” Kanji said, a bit shakily, following Dojima to get the pass, his stomach heavy, his chest hurting, and his entire day ruined.

It was just his luck for this to happen right after he confessed his love.


	2. Obsession, Abduction

“Dammit, Adachi!” Dojima threw the folder onto his desk, ignoring the papers that slid out from it. “I’ve told you time and time again not to leave out evidences from our cases.” He pointedly glared at Adachi, then realized that he hated the site of the man, turning his gaze back to his desk instead.

“I-I’m sorry, sir...” Adachi bowed his head, quietly taking his chance to glance around to see that most people had taken to watch the scene between them.

Dojima closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. “You’re so lucky that this criminal was sloppy. If he hadn’t left us more than enough reason to convict him, then we’d not only be in trouble, we’d be screwed!” He slammed his fist down on the table and then let out a groan. “I need a fucking coffee.”

Adachi nodded, about to leave, but Dojima stopped him.

“No. No. I’ll get my own coffee.” Dojima pushed his chair away from the desk, pulling himself up to stand and then avoiding Adachi’s face as he turned around, grabbing his coat.

He stopped, blinking at his fellow officers watching the two of them, but when Dojima looked at them, they quickly looked back down at what they were doing before.

‘I need an office.’ Dojima half cocked his head back and muttered. “Sorry, I don’t mean to shout. I’m just... frustrated.”

Adachi nodded again. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Dojima nodded. “I’ll see you in a bit. I need to go for a walk.” At that, he walked out, his coat slung over his shoulder.

Adachi watched him leave, smirking as he took a seat in Dojima’s chair. He laid back, resting his back against it. “Good luck with that, sir.”

\----------

‘Geez, I hope Adachi doesn’t need this...’

That’s what Kanji thought to himself as he hid in the alley, waiting for Dojima to pass by. It was a plan...dangerous and stupid. Illegal and stupid. Very risky and...well, stupid. Stupid seemed to be the most appropriate thing Kanji could describe it.

But...he felt like he needed to do this...it didn’t have much thought in it, it was more like a whim created by his broken heart. The heart that refused to let Dojima go....especially after it had been so brutally smashed. He winced as he thought about how Dojima rejected him. “I don’t love you,”...geez, there was no ‘gentle’ setting on that guy.

He had swiped the evidence of a recent rape case out of the police building the last time he was pulled in...Adachi had a horrible habit of leaving things behind. Kanji remembered what it was though, it was Klor...Chlar...Kler....it was used to knock people out. He had been in this alley for a long time...and all he needed to do now was wait for Dojima.

At that moment, Dojima walked by, heading for the convenience store down by the gas station. He looked irritated, frustrated, and all around upset. He had his eyes closed for a moment.

He opened his eyes just in time to stop, blinking down the alley-way. Dojima cocked his head as he headed in, dropping his coat off to the side before kneeling down in the middle. “What... a television key chain?” Dojima raised his hand up to inspect it better, slowly starting to stand. “A T.V...?”

Kanji’s eyes widened, and one hand immediately went to his pockets. Dammit, he must’ve accidentally dropped his keys...but, that was enough of a distraction, and Kanji would take it.

Kanji quickly ran forward, going after Dojima. One arm quickly wrapped around his neck, the other placing the chloroform-soaked rag against Dojima’s face. He could feel Dojima struggle, fight against him...and..honestly, it felt kinda...good. Having the older man’s body against his...even if it was just to fight against being knocked out.

Fight Dojima did, but never would he have imagined it was a High Schooler behind him, nor that the kid could have come across exactly what he needed. Dojima struggled, trying to hit him with his elbows, but kept missing because he misjudged the height, weight, and size, putting all of his information into the strength the other had. Inhuman strength.

And soon, it didn’t matter. As he struggled, he breathed in more and more of the rag and lost his strength. His body becoming limp and useless. And finally... unmoving.

Honestly...he felt bad about this. He didn’t..like this. But there was a side of him that persisted...a side of him that didn’t want to lose Dojima...that didn’t want to let go of him.

When Dojima slumped into his arms, unconscious, Kanji smiled, catching a whiff of Dojima...he smelled like some cologne...or aftershave...it was almost..nice. He looked around, making sure no one was around as he began to drag Dojima’s body over to his house...where he was taking Dojima, no one would find him...and he had the necessary equipment already prepared, just to make sure that Dojima wouldn’t wander around.


	3. Affection, Objection

‘Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...’

Those were the only thoughts that raced through Kanji’s mind as he stared at the limp form of Dojima, his body bound up, tied with a triple-braided, deep red rope. It was only after that Dojima had fallen unconscious that Kanji’s actions had truly sunk in, and, at that point, it was far too late to just turn away. He had to do this for his own safety, now.

Dojima’s wrists were bound behind up, tight and secure, while several lengths of rope bound his legs, from his knees to his ankles, holding them together tightly. He also had duct tape around his mouth...He was completely bound, the whole set. He wasn’t going anywhere...and, luckily, in this room, nothing would get him. No shadows ever came in here, and he knew that Dojima would be safer in here than anywhere else...once he got used to the warmth anyways.

Kanji briefly wondered if he should tell Yu, then immediately rejected it. How the hell do you tell a friend you drugged and kidnapped their uncle that you have a crush on? That was just stupid!

He let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair, looking at Dojima...and feeling his heart immediately began to beat heavily against him. Dojima was an attractive man...and, truth be told, Kanji kinda liked looking at him like this...asleep, not bound...though, that helped too. He looked around, as if expecting someone to come walking in, a habit more than an actual precaution, and crouched down in front of Dojima, staring at his face, watching him breathe, the slow movement of his chest rising and falling with his breaths...Kanji swallowed hard, feeling a blush forming on his face, reaching out to gently touch Dojima’s, his hand lightly brushing some strays hair out of his face...

The chloroform was starting to wear off, there were already signs of it. Dojima’s eyes flickered every few seconds, a few noises escaped through the gag - muffled and unintelligible -, and then a slight movement of his body from time to time. His head lolled and little back and forth as Dojima tried to regain his thoughts.

Dojima’s eyes weren’t exactly working as well as he’d hoped. The light reflected off the steam and it was a little too much for him. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight to stop the room from swimming around him.

He supposed he’d have to go on feel to figure out what was going on and yet, that too failed him. Arms bound tight behind him, legs immobile, and he soon realized the gag over his mouth when he tried to call out for someone. ‘Fuck. I must’ve been getting too close to solving this case. That damn little T.V. it’s gotta be what the other victims were talking about,.’

One eye, followed by the next, slowly opened to get used to the light. His eyesight was all he had.

“O-Oh...hey...you’re awake.”

Dojima blinked, he couldn’t exactly make out who it was, but he knew that voice. It was all too familiar to him. He squinted, continuing to blink and clear his vision. And then he saw him.

Kanji had moved away from Dojima at this point, and was now anxiously looking away, looking at some spot to his side while he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, trying to think desperately about how to explain this to him...or how to make Dojima not hate him. Both seemed impossible at this point.

His mouth was open, as if he had something to say, but Kanji couldn’t think of anything. What do you say to someone you drugged, kidnapped and now had tied-up in a place that was built off all your rejected and hidden emotions? Not much, probably.

“Um...Good morning...I guess...”

Dojima thrashed at his bindings, stopping immediately after because his head hurt, but he glared up at Kanji, growling behind the gag. He attempted to shout and didn’t stop, even though he knew it was useless. The ropes made sounds as they held back his rage and freedom.

All the noises that came out of his gag were definitely insulting, angry, and would probably have made Kanji cry at how hostile they were.

However, eventually... Dojima stopped, laying his head on the wooden floor. ‘It’s so fucking hot in here.’ He was sweating like a pig in a butcher's shop. If he kept on like he had been, he’d be dehydrated sooner.

Kanji noticeably winced. Even from where he was, even with Dojima’s mouth taped so that nothing he said could be comprehensible, Kanji could still feel all the rage and anger pouring out from him, into the sounds he made.

“Geez...no need to bite my head off..” He said, though it was more of a mumble. Truth was that Dojima had every right to be angry with him. He’d be angry too if he found himself in Dojima’s position...hell, he’d be straight-up pissed off!

“Yeah...I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?” He asked, more to himself than Dojima as he cautiously walked over to him. As if Dojima could shoot him, even from his position. “D-don’t worry...I’m not going to hurt you or anything.”

He approached Dojima, once again crouching down in front of him, his anxiety peaking at this point. He couldn’t even bare to face Dojima right now, he could barely find the strength to talk to him right now. “I-I’ll take the tape off, but...you have to promise that you won’t yell at me, alright?”

Dojima was pointedly glaring at him while he spoke, showing his distaste in the only way that didn’t require him to exert more energy. He thought over the question for a moment and then nodded. It’s not like he could do anything with the gag on. All he’d be doing was freeing another asset of his body.

Kanji reached forward, and hesitated. Not out of nervousness but...more out of the fact that he’d be touching Dojima...dammit, he was crushing hard on this guy, and it was becoming embarrassing. He swallowed hard, and continued, gently peeling off a corner of the tape, just enough for him to grip between two fingers...

Then he yanked it off, the sound of it being pulled off quickly painful to his ears, and he winced slightly as he thought of how much it must’ve hurt Dojima to feel it. He had thought about pulling it off slowly and gently, but that’d only draw it out....that, and Dojima wasn’t gentle to him earlier. He figured he didn’t really have any reason to be gentle with him.

It was a delayed reaction, but once the tape was off, the initial shock had faded and Dojima grimaced, biting his lip. “Ow. That hurt,: He glared up at Kanji, swallowing for a moment. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Kanji? And how the Hell did you manage to do this to me?”

“Hey...you promised you wouldn’t yell..” Kanji said, looking like a young child who was in trouble. “I guess the first answer is...well...kidnapping you? And the second is..using something Adachi left behind about some rape case you two were doing...Hope you didn’t need it. ” Yeah, this was a good conversation.

“I fucking hate Adachi. I told him not to lose that.” Dojima groaned, pulling at his bonds. “Why the Hell would you even do this to begin with? It’s not like I brought you into the station every time.” He wasn’t exactly planning on making this easy.... ier for Kanji.

“Well...Dojima...I love you. I know you rejected me the other day, but...well...I guess I couldn’t let go that easily...although, you did a pretty good job of shattering all my hopes that day.” He said, giving a nervous chuckle at that, looking down now and rubbing the back of his head. “So...I drugged you and brought you into the TV world... “

Dojima looked at Kanji like he was crazy, which was a very normal reaction for a number of reasons. “”What are you on about? You kidnapped me because I told you I didn’t love you? What, am I supposed to magically come to my senses all of a sudden because you’ve got me like this? And what the Hell is ‘T.V. World’ supposed to mean? Are you the person kidnapping everyone?” There wasn’t any point in holding back. He was kidnapped by some lunatic, might as well ask the big questions.

“N-No!!” Kanji immediately protested, taken aback by Dojima’s accusation. “I-I would nev-!” he stopped himself there, realizing that he’d just be lying. He’d never what? Kidnap someone? Harm someone? It wasn’t exactly something to say to a cop he just drugged, kidnapped and had bound up in front of him.

“I...I wasn’t thinking clearly when I drugged you...but if I let you go now, the police will have every right to arrest my ass, won’t they?” he asked, sighing a bit as he sat down in front of Dojima. “I’m not the one kidnapping everyone. I’m actually the one fighting him...one of the ones fighting him, anyways.” He let out another sigh, the weight of this situation really getting to him. Dammit, he just had to go and kidnap Dojima, didn’t he?!

“Dojima...I love you. I don’t expect you to love me back, but I’ll be damned if I just allow myself to lose you!” He scooted closer to Dojima, still avoiding looking at him. “I-I’m sorry...I don’t really want to do this but...what’s done is done, right?” He scooted closer again, looking at Dojima again, staring at him, at his face. “I’ve always wondered what it was like to kiss you...” He said, more thinking aloud than actually talking to him.

This conversation wasn’t helping Dojima as much as he hoped it would. He realized that it was probably his fault in the long run. There was just no way to have an emotional connection with Dojima after his wife died. He wasn’t good at it.

“Don’t you dare.” The officer scooted himself back with Kanji’s advances, but found the wall was too close behind him. He pulled himself to sit up against it, with difficulty. “You’ve gotta come to grips with what I said. I know I wasn’t... good about it, but rejection happen.” Dojima swallowed as he looked in Kanji’s eyes. This wasn’t going well.

Kanji seemed to ignore what Dojima said as he approached him, getting closer and closer until the detective found the high schooler straddling his hips, his arms wrapping around Dojima’s shoulders. They were face to face now...so close they could feel each others breath on their faces...perhaps it was because of the fact they were in the area where Kanji’s shadow appeared...perhaps it was because this entire area represented Kanji’s fear of rejection...maybe it was because of the fact that having Dojima like this, bound up, at Kanji’s mercy was...kind of a turn on.

Either way, Kanji found his inhibitions starting to loosen up, and he leaned forward, staring into Dojima’s eyes, his breathing heavy, nervous...and then he leaned up close, pressing his lips against Dojima, pressing his body against Dojima’s, holding him tight, holding him close.

There was no way to stop it, not from what Dojima could find. Kanji had moved too fast for him to react and now he was sitting on top of him, kissing him. He hadn’t been kissed in years.

He locked his lips, made his face stone hard. Dojima wouldn’t give Kanji the satisfaction. The ropes were digging into his wrists, his whole body felt rigid and uncomfortable, especially with Kanji’s added weight.

Dojima managed to break the kiss, moving his head to face away, pressed hard against the wall. “Get off me! You can’t force this kinda shite on people!” He’d been pulling at his ropes harder and harder, starting to do what he could to get Kanji off of him at the very least.

Kanji didn’t respond. Kanji wasn’t listening anymore. It didn’t matter how much Dojima struggled, how much he protested...Kanji seemed to know what he was doing now that he had calmed down. And, right now, he was taking full advantage of his power.

He kissed Dojima again, not so gentle this time. In fact, now he was being a little bit rough. One of his hands let go of Dojima, sliding down his shoulder to his chest, feeling the body underneath his clothes. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, his face red, as if he was highly embarrassed by this. “Uh...Sorry about this.” He said, as if that could make up for what he was doing to do next, while his hands went to the top of Dojima’s shirt, the first button being undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter on the way


	4. Coition, Completion

Dojima didn’t like this. Not one bit. Well, who would when they were tied up, bound hand and foot, unable to stop some teenager in High School from accosting him with his hands. It’d been only a few minutes, but it sure felt like it was longer.

Kanji kissed the collarbone of the older man, the shirt already completely unbuttoned, Dojima’s body bared to the younger man. Kanji gave another kiss to Dojima’s collarbone, trailing down his chest, the muscles that the young man loved and was envious of. He kissed Dojima’s chest, kissing until he got one of the man’s nipples in his mouth, teasing it, sucking it, while his hand went to go pinch and tease the other one, doing so until it was almost red. After a moment or two, he went and took the other one into his mouth, giving it the same treatment.

The captive grunted, closing his eyes and obvious disgust written on his face. He pressed his cheek against the wall, as if moving his head farther away from Kanji would make his whole being farther away.

His hands roamed down Dojima’s body, touching it, putting slight pressure against the muscles. He loved it...he was envious of it...He was almost worshipping it. He sucked and kissed at the skin, moving down his body, his hands gently trailing down Dojima’s sides, trailing down to his hips, resting against the waistband of his pants.

A groan escaped Dojima, which immediately caused him to curse under his breath. His body was betraying him. His mind wasn’t working as well as it should.

He kissed down Dojima’s stomach, kissing down his happy trail, feeling the small hairs lightly brush up against his lips, his nose, kissing till he got to his pants, where he paused in his actions. He swallowed hard, almost unsure if he should do it. He didn’t know why he hesitated, he had already gotten through so many points, did so many things of which there was no turning away from. He was...almost scared, somehow. The act of doing it...for the first time...it was scary.

But he swallowed hard, and pressed on. He wanted to do this. He felt a stirring deep inside him...telling him he needed to do this. And he obeyed it.

“S-stop. I mean it, Kanji! Don’t do this to me!” Dojima thrashed as much as he could, pulling at his bonds harder, shaking his head, but Kanji wasn’t listening to him anymore. He wondered if he ever did.

He looked up at Dojima’s face, staring at him in the eyes, before smiling, almost excitedly, and he began to work on undoing them. He undid the belt, the button, and gently pulled them down, leaving Dojima in his underwear, the arousal that he had obvious through the cloth.

He leaned forward, kissing the bulge in the man’s underwear, licking it through the cloth, anything to give Dojima some pleasure out of this. Anything to make him even more aroused. He could feel Dojima’s erection twitch, straining against the cloth, hear Dojima’s breath catch in his body, feel it tense up underneath his touch, his treatment of his cock. He even took the bulge into his mouth, his hot breath against the cloth, his saliva seeping into the cloth, onto the cock...Dojima’s reactions were arousing all on their own.

Finally, he grabbed the waistband, gently pulling it down, allowing Dojima’s cock to slowly be revealed, before it finally popped out, standing straight-up, definitely wanting attention and pleasure, even if Dojima didn’t want it, even if his logical-side made him hate this. Kanji licked his lips a bit, grabbing the cock, and gently sliding it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he did so.

Indeed, Dojima was groaning, letting his moans pass through gritted teeth as his arousal peeked out and revealed itself. He wished that he could move his legs so that he could kick Kanji away and run. He wished that he wasn’t in this predicament right now, but the other wish seemed more possible. “Stop!”

He gently bobbed his head, running his tongue along the underside of it, allowing his teeth to gently scrape the top of it, until he got to the head, where he’d run his tongue along the slit before slowly sliding it back into his mouth. He was doing this slowly, giving Dojima only hints of pleasure, nowhere near enough to cum, but enough to make a person want more. Make them instinctively want more.

He kept this up, waiting until Dojima was squirming, really wanting more, before he moved on.

Kanji didn’t need to wait, Dojima had been squirming, fighting against his bonds since Kanji’s kisses were scattered across his body. And yet, he thrashed about more whenever Kanji pushed another boundary.

He pulled the cock out of his mouth, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up, his hands reaching down to undo his own pants, swallowing hard and looking more embarrassed than ever as he did.

Slight relief, followed by immediate fear. Dojima knew what was coming up next, and he wasn’t even sure how that would work.

“I-uh...hope it isn’t too rough for you. I’ve never done this before so...”

“Hold on, Kanji. Please, you don’t want to do this. Fuck it all, Kanji, stop!” Dojima tried to pull his legs up to protect his groin, but the rope didn’t give him much freedom to do even that. He was laid out... and useless.

He let that hang in the air as he slid his pants down to his knees, revealing his own cock, erect and at an impressive side, before he took his place standing in front of Dojima, straddling his hips and slowly sliding himself down, slowly penetrating himself with the detective’s arousal. He winced, groaning a bit as he felt the man’s length penetrate him. It was new to him, and he hadn’t been stretched before, so his body wasn’t used to the intrusion.

He waited a moment or two, until he was more relaxed, before he slid down to the base of Dojima’s shaft, feeling it slide in all that way. It was an...odd feeling. Penetration. It hurt. A lot. More than he thought it would...but it also felt kinda good.

It made him shiver, it made him hiss in slight pain, and it made him wait, wait until the initial pain and shock of this had passed, before he continued. Since Dojima was tied up, that meant Kanji had to do all the work with this, and began to bounce up and down in Dojima’s lap, penetrating himself over and over again, a mixture of pain and pleasure spiking within with each penetration. .

He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, gripping Dojima’s shoulders as he penetrated himself. It was...very nice, now that he was used to it. It felt amazing since he was with Dojima. He wondered briefly how many times he had imagined this happening, jerking off in his bed at the idea of Dojima fucking him. Sure, things worked out a bit differently in his head, but you made due with what you got, right?

He shivered and moan, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge from this. It was so amazing, getting penetrated like this...having Dojima bound up like this...having him underneath all this power, but still being the one to get fucked. It was...exhilarating.

There was nothing that he could do. His body’s betrayal was all too apparent as his cock penetrated Kanji’s anus. It wasn’t too long until Dojima literally had to stop himself from thrusting up to meet it. Not having sex for a good twenty years would do that to a man, especially one that hadn’t so much as touched himself unless it was to aim for the toilet. And he was the first - embarrassingly enough - to come into Kanji, starting the domino effect.

Finally, he reached his climax. He wrapped his arms around Dojima’s neck, leaning in for one more kiss, moaning into it as he felt himself cum, his seed spurting on him and his bound captive, the pleasure putting him in a state of euphoria. He shivered and panted, the air feeling cold, even inside of this bathhouse...it just felt..nice.

No point fighting it anymore. Dojima simply sat there, letting Kanji kiss him. His own panting and laboured breathing his concern. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to rest against the wooden wall.

“I love you, Dojima..” He breathed against his neck, resting his head on his shoulder, panting heavily, his cum on him and Dojima, Dojima’s cum in him...right now, he just wanted to keep this moment, keep it forever. “I love you..” He whispered again, closing his eyes, holding his body against his own.

‘Sure you do, Kanji. Sure you do.’

********

Kanji had allowed himself to rest against Dojima for a moment or two, enjoying embracing the other against him, even if it was unwilling for Dojima’s part. He waited until his breathing had returned to normal, until his pulse had slowed down, and until his post-orgasm high had passed over. He stood up, fixing up his clothes, pulling up his boxers and pants, buttoning and zipping them up before smiling at Dojima.

Dojima was relatively the same, his body worn and tired from the exertion. It was difficult for him to regain himself, but it was easier once Kanji got off him. He looked up, hopeful that it was all over.

“Um....once again, sorry about all this.” He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, though, now that he had already gone through with everything he had wanted to do, he definitely seemed less anxious about the whole situation. “I didn’t mean to kidnap you and all that, but...things just happened, I guess.”

The thought hit the officer. He wasn’t going to get let go.

He walked towards Dojima, a slight smile on his face now, as he used Dojima’s tie as a gag, pulling the cloth between his lips and tying the two ends in a knot on the back of his head. He didn’t bother fixing up Dojima’s clothes, buttoning up his shirt or his pants. It’d really be just a waste of time.

Dojima couldn’t let it happen, but he could only struggle weakly at his bonds. His whole body was covered in his and Kanji’s sweat, his chest stained with Kanji’s seed. Now he was gagged and he fell onto his side, looking up at Kanji as he thrashed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said, as if this thought would somehow appease Dojima, as if that made anything any better. “I’ll be sure to drop by every day, so....take care until then.” He said, as if Dojima could go anywhere.

His muffled voice followed Kanji out, angry, frustrated, and exhausted. Dojima let his body fall against the wooden floor, lying limp. He had no more fight in him and whether or not Kanji had planned it, Dojima would be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.   
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
